All I Wanted
by Anne Holly
Summary: James and Lily's story from the point that they meet to the point when they die. This is a love story with a twist. Find out about why You-know-who only wanted to kill James and Harry, but not Lily. R&R!~
1. Chapter One

James tried to get up, but his head swirled madly.   
br  
Flashback  
br  
"Lily, take Harry and go!" James shouted, "I can hold him back! Go!"  
br  
There was a blinding flash and James fell.  
End of flashback  
br  
He was just cursed by Voldermont, he knew that he will die within a minute, but all he could think about was Lily. Lily, his wife, his best friend, his everything, he had to leave her! As James's body started to give in, all there was in his mind was the days when Lily and him were together.  
br  
Flashback  
br  
James Henry Potter, the son of Amy Claudia Clark and Henry Richard Potter, wasn't a average boy. In fact, he was a special boy, he was a wizard. Both Mrs and Mr Potter had been wizards and witches themselves. James received his letter allowing him to go to Hogwarts. James, whom had practiced magic at home, was excited.   
br  
br  
(At the station, September 01)  
br  
"Goodbye." James shouted to his parents as he waved.  
br  
He step on to the train and sat down on the nearest seat. James felt lonely being alone. After 5 minutes, he heard the compartment door side open. He looked up and saw the prettiest girl in the world. She had emerald green eyes, shiny red hair up to her shoulders, and a beautiful smile.   
br  
"Sorry, is this compartment taken?" The girl asked as she pointed at the seats.  
br  
" No it isn't." James said.  
br  
" I've been looking for a seat, but they all seem to full."   
br  
" Really, good thing I came to the station early." James said exactly when the train moved, "by the way, I am James Potter."  
br  
" I'm Lily Evans." The girl said as she held up a hand which James shook.  
br  
" Do you know any magic?"  
br  
" I don't, but I really glad I could come." Lily said.  
br  
All the way along the little muggle town and the farms, the train speeded away, Lily and James talked. At noon, they meet up with a few people. Sirius, a funny dark haired boy, whom was very interested in doing pranks. Peter, a quite blond haired boy, he was short and chubby. Remus, a friendly blond haired boy, with forget me not blue eyes. Anne, a light brown hair girl, whom was very nice and talented in all areas. All along the trip, they laughed and joked, but James realized how happy he was. At one point, he had though that he wasn't going to belong.   
br  
br  
( Inside the castle, waiting to go and get sorted)   
br  
Lily tremble frantically, James comforted her, by telling her that she would most likely be in Griffindor. James told her jokes about witch and wizards, making Lily giggle and tremble at the same time, but soon she had forgotten about the sorting ceremony.   
br  
" Okay, listen up, you will all follow me into the Great Hall." Said an middle aged witch.   
br  
All of the first years enter the hall and follow the witch to a stool with a hat. After a long wait, it was James turn. He slowly sat down on the stool as Lily gave him a thumbs up which he returned with hearty smile. The hat was lowered to his head and it began to speak.   
br  
" You have a good mind, very brave and bold! said the hat, " Fearless and cheerful, where to put you? I know...Griffindor!"   
br  
James ran over to the Griffindor table, as Lily was being sorted.   
br  
She nervosly sat down on the stool and looked up at the hat.  
br  
" Where should I put you, Lily, I think you'll do good in Griffindor! The hat sang, " then Griffindor it is!"   
br  
Lily looked so much more relieved when she sat down next to James.   
br  
" I didn't care where the hat putted me, just as long as it was with you, I will be fine!" Lily said.  
br  
James smiled, but didn't say anything, he was too happy to say anything that made sense. He knew from that day on that he will one day marry Lily. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but here it is now!  
  
Halloween Ball!  
  
The stormy night blew closer to Hogwarts as October came to its end. The anual halloween ball was coming up and all the girls were very excited. Jame already knew whom he was going to ask, it was ovious, but noone knew. Lily Evan, the one and only Lily E vans was in James's mind.  
  
After Potions, James made his move to ask her.  
  
" Lily, can I talk to you?" James said with red cheeks as he apporched Lily and her group of friends. All the girls gigled and nugged Lily. Lily kept her face straigh and followed James.  
  
" What is it?" Lily asked.  
" Oh, I wanted to ask to the Ball!" James said. (very red right now!)  
" Oh..."Lily said whom was going red as well, " I am sorry, Sirius asked me yesterday and I agreed to go with him."  
  
James felt like dropping his jaw but here didn't replied " Thats okay, I can go with someone else then!"  
  
" Okay then, see you at the common room." Lily replied and ran off to join her gigling friends.  
  
What a nice day James had. He was very misable and angry. How could his best friend ask the girl that he loved to the ball. That was inpossible. All day James gave Sirius the cold sholders. Sirius, of course, didn't know what was wrong, so he became angry at the end of the day as well. The two friends ignored each other until the night of the ball. It was Sirius whom spoke first when they were dressing up for the ball.  
  
" Whats wrong with you?" Sirius said sourly.  
  
" Nothing that you need to know about!" James said.  
  
" Then why are you ignoring me?" Sirius said, " I though our friendship was stronger than all!"  
  
Jame turned to Sirius, he was right, why should he be angry with his best friend! He didn't do any harm to him. It was Lily whom agreed to go with him!  
  
" I am sorry!" James said.  
  
" Thats okay!" Sirius replied.  
  
Together the both of them walked down the stairs to the great hall  
  
Lily was waiting for Sirius. She looked so beautiful, James was so jelous, but he knew he had to live with it.  
  
Lily and Sirius danced all night. James sat the whole time looking at them. They looked so happy, James wasn't even sure if he should he happy for them , but it broke his heart everytime. James took a walk outside. There he bumped into a buldor. Buldor ( a little creature that gets attrated to noise and light) James ignored the little thing whom was trying to get dircetions to the ball. The Buldor got angry and whisled. James turned back and looked at the thing.  
  
" YOur so pathic, no one will come for you!" James insulted, " Me and you are both nothing but losers.!" The Buldor continuted to whislt.  
  
Then before you knew it, there was a large noise. James looked back to the forest and something was moving at a fast speed towards him. There were hundreds of Buldors. James ran and ran until he got inside the castle, but it was too late. The buldors attacked the caslte, some managed to get inside, they broke the windows and broke the walls. The whole ball was ruined. It was all James fault.  
  
When the students settled back in their common rooms, everyone glared at James. To James horror, Lily glared at him too, she swift away. Professor Holderton came in and annonced that there will never be a Halloween ball at Hogwarts every again.  
  
James miserble again, he had made all his class mates loss a perfect evening for the rest of their time at HOgwarts.  
  
When winter came, James knew he could no longer stay here. So he went home for the winter holidays.  
(Author note!)  
  
Please don't think that James is a loser, but it is just the presure that he got after the ball that made him miserable. Later on will be better. You will see more romance. Don't fluff type, but a different type! HOpe yop enjoyed it! Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry! I know my spelling is horrible because I don't have spell check on this computer! Anyways, here it is!  
Chapter 3  
James never returned to Hogwarts until the sixth year. No one knew why, but only James himself. It was because he could not face himself and everyone else...and Lily. Over these past years James had his education at home. His mother and father hired a wizard to teach him all the magic that he was to get at Hogwarts. This year was different, James's parents could no longer hired the man and James had to go back. James had hope that no one could reconize him and he could start over again. But when he look into the mirror, he look excaly the same. His black hair mopped over his head, his brown eyes lingered between his long nose, but he was alot taller and even started to look like a man.   
When the first day of school started James was nervous, but excited all at once. It was because he hadn't seen his friends in along time and miss them alot. James stepped on to the train and waved good-bye to his parents. He looked at them with sorrowful eyes, he knew he would miss them. James was distrated by the noise coming from down the train hall. He turned around a found himself face to face with Sirius.   
" James...my friend..." Sirius dropped his jaw, " where did you go, I been looking for you for years, why didn't you tell us where you went, why didn't you tell us that you will leave, why didn't you tell us?"  
" Sirius calm down," James said slowly, " I had to go home over these years, I really had to, but I am so glad that your friend I was so afraid that you won't consider me as one."  
" Oh, James you will always be my friend, I won't forget all the times we had together." Sirius said confidenly, " Remus and Peter come here, see whos back!"  
Then Remus and Peter came, they both gasped. James smiled at them and told that that he was back for good. James was so happy, nothing could spoil it except for...  
" Sirius?" A sweet voice shouted, as James turned around to see who it was.  
Lily...it was the one and only Lily Evans. James looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her red tinted hair was layered down to her shoulders, her bright green eyes glimered and her smile was gorgose.   
" Lily-pie, I'm here, look whos back my dear." Sirius said, as he pointed James to Lily.  
  
  
Lily looked at him wide eyed.  
" My oh my, James your back, oh how I've missed you!" Lily said shockly as she ran up and hugged James.  
James could smell her perfumed hair, it smelled so good. Then Lily relised him and smiled brightly as she walked over to Sirius and sat beside him.   
" I would have never guessed that James would be back this year!" Lily said.   
" I had to come back, I wasn't need at home anymore" James lied.   
" It's so wonderful!"  
" It's wonderful to be back, I wonder if anything changed?"  
" There is so much thats changed!"   
" Thats wonderful to hear."  
" Oh, Sirius do you have my Potions book?" " I've lost mine at the end of the holiday." Lily said as she changed the subject.   
" I don't, my dear, do you think that you left it at your fathers place?" Sirius said with concern.  
" Nope, I sure of it, sweets!" Lily said.  
When they got to the station, they got off the train and headed for the enterace.   
" I am going to meet up with you later." Lily said to the boys and went over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek."   
James never heard Sirius replied because he was too miserbal too listen. James understood, Lily and Sirius called each " Sweets" " My dear" that was because they were together. James though he would melt on the spot, but he marched on, he wouldn't let something like this ruin his first day back. He went on with his nose pointed up high. If Lily Evans, he true love, could be inlove with another man then he could go and find a women whom will have him.   
  
  
Authors NOTE!  
  
Not so good so far, what did you expect? Lily and James together so soon? You know that they will be together, but this fiction is about how they got together and I don't think that you expect them to get married the first thing! I take my writting slowly! I will update soon! I promise, but I need reviews and comments to continue! See ya! REview plz! 


	4. Chapter Four

I haven't written in a long time because I was too busy with other things.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
James woke up and dressed. He was still miserbal about yesterday, but he was sure that he could still act although he was okay. Jame pretending to be happy, jumped down the stairs exacly like how he use to. Perphas it was the because James was too tall, his leg caught on to the leg of the stairs and he flew down and landed on Anne.  
  
"James, what a nice surprise." Anne said.  
  
James got up and helped Anne up as well. He remembered her pretty well. Anne was an old chum of his, she was always the brightest in the classes and even the evil potions teacher had nothing to insult about her. Her dark brown hair was the same, but she no longer wore glasses. James though that Anne was indeed pretter than before.  
  
" I am so sorry, Anne." James said as he handed Anne's bag on the floor.  
" Thats okay, I am just so glad that your back." Anne said and took her bag.  
The two walked out of the common room and bumped into Lily and Sirius.  
  
" Where are you two going now?" Sirius said slyly.  
  
" I am not sure, perphas the great hall to eat breakfast." James said swiftly.  
  
" We just hope so then." Sirius said and walk off with Lily.  
  
Lily looked back of her sholder as she was led away with Sirius. Her eyes didn't seem to belong in her face for there was sorrow in them. James notice it and stared into her eyes.  
" Lily, whats wrong?" Sirius asked with concern.  
  
Lily turned her head back and smiled.  
  
" It's nothing, my dear, lets go." Lily replied and walked off with Sirius.  
James thought that it was quite werid. Lily never looked at him with those eyes.  
Few days....  
  
It rained and rained. Never did it rain so much at Hogwarts. Everyone lost hope for a last chance to go outside before it snowed.  
James was sitting int he common room alone as his fellow classmates were off to eat lunch. He did not feel very hungry so he decided to stay in. However he did not know that there was someone else whom was not hungry as well.  
" James?" A voice said.  
James turned around and found himself face to face with Lily.  
" Oh, hum, hi." James said, " why are you here?"  
" I am not very hungry, so I wanted to stay instead."  
" Me too, wheres Sirius?"  
" Why do you always ask for Sirius when we are alone?"  
" Well...James didn't know why, but it's just the first question that comes up.  
" Well, what?" Lily said irrated.  
" Well, when ever I see you, your with him so I just ask."  
" I am not always with him, it was last summer, when I was needing somebody the most, thats when I was with him."  
" That must have been quite nice of him."  
" How come your talk in that way, your different."  
" I always talk like this, I am still the same."  
" Your not, your not James anymore, not the James that I've known."  
" Yeah, so what, everyone changes, even you." James belowed.  
From behind the couch, Anne sat up and looked at them timibly.  
" I didn't mean to listen to your convestation, but I just happen to be napping on the couch." Anne said.  
James looked at Anne and then to Lily and the thought hit him. Since the day that he understood that Lily no longer belonged to him, he wanted to make her regret it. Anne was a nice girl and going out with her wouldn't be too bad. After all, she was an ideal person.  
  
James walked up to Anne and helped her up of the couch and took her hand.  
  
" Anne, its okay, lets go and eat something, I know you must be hungry now." James said sweetly.  
Anne confusely walked out of the common room with James.  
  
Lily stood alone in the room by herself. 


End file.
